


Once you spelled it out

by the_milky_way



Series: 25 Days of Buck and Eddie [13]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 25 Days of Fic, Developing Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Flustered Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, M/M, POV Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Prompt Fic, Soft Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Soft Evan "Buck" Buckley, Soft Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28051590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_milky_way/pseuds/the_milky_way
Summary: Eddie feels a little out of his depth here. Or rather a lot, simply because he has no idea what he’s doing or why. Well, the why is pretty clear but still. Him and his good intentions, it’s usually an okay combination. This time around he thinks he meant too well.or:The aftermath of Eddie trying to get Buck time off for Christmas and inadvertently sort of outing them.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: 25 Days of Buck and Eddie [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036098
Comments: 14
Kudos: 269





	Once you spelled it out

**Author's Note:**

> There was something else planned for today. But ever since writing the previous part I had one scene stuck in my head. And since people wanted more, I thought it might be a good starting point for some kind of sequel. This follows "[really getting used to being in this dream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28032837)"
> 
> Prompt for Day 13:
> 
> "Family"
> 
> Again, title was taken form "Spell it out" by Gavin DeGraw

Eddie feels a little out of his depth here. Or rather a lot, simply because he has no idea what he’s doing or why. Well, the why is pretty clear but still. Him and his good intentions, it’s usually an okay combination. This time around he thinks he meant too well. Think before you speak, that’s what he tells Chris all the time. Why he can’t follow his own advice is the real question here.

Not really thinking before he spoke to the captain of the second shift to get Buck off schedule for Christmas is why he’s currently sort of headlessly running around his kitchen. He’d asked Buck to come over after shift. He had been looking forward to it until the very moment he realized that whatever happens once Buck is here will change everything between them. He has had months of going back and forth between thinking he should tell Buck and believing this to be a very bad idea. He has had hours now to really think about why his simple request had gotten so out of control and why he is actually okay with that.

But that doesn’t mean Buck is. Buck sounded okay on the phone, hopeful even. Not annoyed or angry like Eddie had imagined. That’s why he hadn’t dared to call Buck before his shift, in case everything went sideways. Doing a shift while in emotional turmoil is not advisable. Like, not at all. But maybe a little warning could have done some good there. So Buck’s coming over now - after his shift - which ended about five minutes ago and Eddie doesn’t know what he is doing.

There hadn’t been any real distraction around, seeing as Chris was already in bed, so Eddie thought he would apologize with breakfast. Which is the only thing Eddie can cook without having to call up Abuela for help. And really, Buck is always hungry after a shift so it can’t hurt. The thing is, Eddie is actually a disaster when it comes to organizing himself in a kitchen. He can cook. He’s not even that bad at it. He just is really bad at multitasking which is sort of needed when you have toast baking, eggs frying and a temperamental coffee machine on the frizz.

He’s trying to wrangle the stuck coffee pot back into the right position while not daring to take his eyes off the eggs. One bad experience too many and he’ll never trust eggs again. Never. He’s also keeping an ear out for Buck which sort of falls to side when his oven starts to beep. So Eddie barely avoids burning his hand on the griddle when a knock sounds. It’s soft, taking in mind that Chris is sleeping.

For a second Eddie is torn between dropping everything to greet Buck at the door and simply shouting for him to come in. But he neither wants to burn the food nor to wake Chris, so he stays silent and keeps on watching the pan. Wouldn’t be that nice to set his own house aflame through breakfast for a late-night dinner. 

When he hears the key in the lock and then Buck toeing off his shoes he sighs in relief. He’s been feeling flustered all day. Well, to be honest, he’s been feeling like this ever since he realized his mistake and how the captain of second shift took the meaning of partner in a very different way.

“What have those eggs done to you? If you stare any harder they’ll jump and run.”

Eddie doesn’t turn. As said, never trusting eggs again. But he smiles when he hears Buck’s amused voice from the doorway.

“Breakfast,” is what he says. And immediately knows it’s one of the more stupid things to come out of his mouth, because it doesn’t really make sense out of context like that. 

“You are glaring at the eggs because they are breakfast?”

“What? No. I have to watch them so they don’t burn and ruin breakfast. I mean breakfast as late-night dinner.” Just a minute longer and they are done. And then he can finally turn around, greet Buck and stop feeling so damn out of his depth. 

“Okay. Breakfast. Which you are making why?”

Eddie curses his decision to has his hair cropped short at his nape, because right now he can feel the heat climbing and spreading over his skin. His back is turned towards Buck and the way the turned on lights flood his kitchen he just knows Buck can see it happening.

“Just thought you might be hungry, is all.” 

The eggs are done, not burned and not runny, which he would cheer over if he was alone. Instead he just plates them, adds the toast and places them on the table where everything is already set up.

“Really, Eds? You shouldn’t. Or is this your way of saying you are sorry for totally blindsiding me yesterday?” 

Eddie risks a glance first and when he catches Buck’s smirk he sighs and fully turns towards his best friend. He invited Buck over for reasons after all. And yeah, apologizing was one of them.

“Yes, it is. But I also know you and you are always starving after a shift like this. So yes, I am sorry. But please sit your pretty ass down, have my awesomely done eggs with toast and afterwards we can talk.”

Buck’s low laughter follows him to the table, stays around a second longer and then peeters off into a soft smile. A smile Eddie hasn’t seen before and which he wants to commit to memory instantly. It’s sort of pathetic how gone he is on this man. 

“You’re really proud of those eggs, aren’t you?”

“Fuck off,” Eddies says without real heat and then digs in. He doesn’t want to toot his own horn but yeah those eggs are good. 

“Awesomely done eggs and you think my ass is pretty. This night can’t get any better.” The smirk is still there but less daunting and more appreciative, more teasing. It makes sense in Eddie’s head, shut up.

“Bet it can.”

Yeah, Eddie has no idea what he’s doing, still. He also doesn’t really know where these words are coming from or if he should hide his face now or laugh at Buck’s wide-eyed surprised stare. Flirting has never been Eddie’s forte. He’s okay at it, can get what he wants through it but it’s never been smooth sailing for him. And honestly? He’s trying to come to terms with the fact that he’s actually flirting with Buck now as it seems.

“Oh? Can it now? Well, seeing as we are partners, I think I want to explore this option later.”

Eddie tries not to heat up at Buck’s emphasis on partner but he feels it’s useless. He’s just happy that his complexion usually hides most of the blush once it reaches his face. Buck has absolutely demolished the food a few minutes later. Had been hungry after all as it seem and if Eddie didn’t know better he would think his best friend is contemplating licking the plate clean.

When they are both done and are settled on the couch instead of at the kitchen table Eddie sighs in defeat. Because this weird tension between them is entirely his fault. And he has a hard time coming up with the right words. In the end it’s Buck who saves him from eating his tongue and blurting out things he really should think about before saying them.

“I know it was a mistake. But what exactly did you tell Hannigan?”

Eddie shifts a little, leans further back into the cushions so that he can look at Buck directly. This is important and he doesn’t want to hide from even a second of it. Buck looks curious, a little nervous as well - which, understandable considering their topic right now.

“Just that I was calling on behalf of my partner. And yes, Buck. I am aware of how that sounds now. I just didn’t really think about it then. You just sounded so defeated last night. And I thought I could help a little or at least try. When I mentioned that you have family at home, like my son, Hannigan sort of stuttered in surprise and apologized for not knowing, That’s when I clued in. But it was too late to try and get out of that elegantly.”

“You could have denied it.”

“And confuse him even more?”

Buck nods at that but looks unsure about what it actually all means. For him. For them. So Eddie decides to be a little less flustered and a little more... well, braver... sort of.

“I didn’t want to. Deny it. You are family. We want you here. I want you here. And you are my partner. In more ways than one if you want to. If you can see us like that. And if not, well we’ll find a way. We are best friends, Buck. That won’t change.”

Eddie isn’t sure what to expect but he is waiting for Buck to say something at least. When Buck just keeps on staring at him, eyes glazed and mouth slightly parted, he starts to get a little nervous again. This isn’t his usual playing field. He isn’t good with words, with expressing feelings but he thought he did okay there. He’s never come out before though, so Eddie isn’t exactly experienced with this kind of emotional rollercoaster. It sort of hits him then that Buck’s the first person he actually came out to. In a way. Without even really saying it. But then, Buck’s the first person he actually wants to know.

Eddie is about to ask if Buck’s okay when he suddenly has a lapful of a muscly and very warm body. Buck’s straddling him, arms bracketing his shoulders with hands supporting his body against the back of the couch. The heat that radiates from Buck, almost wraps itself around Eddie, cloaks him in a sense of belonging that is new. Eddie’s basically pinned and he loves that feeling already. Then Buck leans closer, tips towards Eddie. It's a reflex to steady Buck with hands on lean hips. 

“I want to be. Partners. In every sense possible. Family.”

Buck’s smile is infectious - has Eddie’s lips twitching up as well. He wants to kiss it off Buck’s lips, though. Wants to taste it, wants to know how it feels against his own. So he closes the already shortened distance between them, just leans up while simultaneously dragging Buck in by the hips. And when their lips connect all bets are off. It’s hot as hell and Eddie has never been kissed like this before. Passionate, yet lovingly in so many different ways.

His heart is thudding in his chest, he feels his fingers digging into Buck’s skin, kneading taut muscles beneath it. Fingers tips glide over heated skin the same way tongues explore. One of Buck’s hands has migrated into his hair, massaging, scratching, tugging. It’s overwhelming and soothing, feels desperate and like coming home. It’s everything.

They are panting against each other’s lips when the need to for air gets too pressing. Foreheads leaning against each other, hands tangled, bodies aligned. 

“Guess you won the bet,” Buck whispers into the narrow space between them, amused and happy. Giddy even. Blue eyes sparkling with mirth.

“Huh?”

“This night got better.”

Their mingled snorts and low laughter follows them into Eddie’s bedroom - once he manages to disentangle and drag himself as well as Buck up and off. To say that Eddie actually feels grateful to his brain for speaking before thinking, would be accurate - at least for this time around.

**Author's Note:**

> No idea if this even makes sense. I usually have a few prompts written and planned out. This was sort of a spur-of-the-moment thing. 
> 
> Remaining mistakes are mine, I own them. Unfortunately.
> 
> <3 A. Thank you.


End file.
